Beach love
by Ava Mason
Summary: Emily Kingston is on summer holiday's with her family. Then she finds a hot running guy that buy's her jewelry and fancy restaurants. Emily starts stalking hot running guy with her friends Ella and Anna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one:**_

It was barley daybreak as Emily Kingston ran on the unforgettable beach, there were many people surrounding me already. It was my first day in Noosa – the start of the summer holidays. I slowed down, observing the crystal clear water looking for dolphins or anything that could possibly brighten her day, while she put her hair up with a yellow and white frangipani hair-tie from her bag. It was not exactly what I would normally pack to go running – I just grabbed it on the counter in the kitchen of her cabin. It was my mother's but she won't need it while she is asleep. What she doesn't know can't hurt her. When I was finished, putting her hair up, I put her bag on my back and kept on running. As I observe the beach I see this most gorgeous man in the world, he has blue shorts on (and nothing much else) I just really wanted to stop and stare but I had push my legs to keep going. After a while, I slowed down to fix my hair again, but my mother's frangipani hair-tie had gone missing. I looked around her and started running back looking for my mother's hair-tie, after a while I gave up I went to walk back but when I looked up I saw the guy with blue shorts running towards me. I wanted to run to him but that would make it obvious that I liked him, I has let him come to me. "Is this your hair-tie?" asks the sweaty guy, he has the most adorable accent and he has abs like a supermodel. I look at the hand that has the hair-tie; I want to say something but everything I wanted to say seemed to desperate. So, I say nothing but I grab the hair-tie out of his hand and say "thank you." I took a moment to glance at his blue eyes and I smiled. It was a proper teeth flashing, you're-gorgeous-and-that's-why-I-am-smiling-at-you-smile.

This was just the beginning, the beginning of a beautiful friendship, the dawn of a completely new era. I really wanted to say something else but before I could, the guy in blue shorts was running past me in the opposite direction. I didn't want him to leave so I just stared at him until he faded away in the distance.

A bucket load of question being left in my head, one of the questions were; how did you find my hair-tie when you were running away from me? However, one question stayed in my thoughts the rest of the morning; will you go out with me? I knew that I would never get the answer I was looking for so all I could do was forget about the guy in blue shorts. I forced my legs until I was running again and headed in the direction of the cabin. Walking back to the cabin brought memories to the center of my mind; I just could not shake his blue eyes out of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two:**_

My family was still asleep when I got back from my walk. The minute I walked in my sister Gabby wakened, "what time did you leave?" Gabby said with her eyes still shut.

"About 4 am" I whispered.

Gabby opening eyes: "Is it a nice run?"

Myself glancing at papers: "Yep, it is amazing, the sand is soft and the water is crystal clear. What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a good bikini." Says Gabby whilst throwing clothes on the floor.

I gathering clothes for a shower: "There was one in mum's suitcase"

After my shower, mother and father were awake having a coffee. My sister was finished deciding what bikini to wear to the beach. She was wearing her floral wedges with her blue and white bikini. I personally always thought that the black bikini went well with the wedges but Gabby never listened to her sixteen-year-old sister.

"You can borrow one of mine if you want," I offered.

"Um, no thanks" says Gabby in disgrace.

I grabbed a blue shirt and then froze. What if the guy with blue shorts was there? So, I had to get a nice dress to put over my bikini.

"Well, I am going to the beach if you wanna come?" Gabby offered.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" I yell while still looking in the mirror as to say this bikini does not match my dress.

When everyone had left I quickly ran to my sister's suitcase a grabbed a dress that had small butterflies on it, I chucked it over my purple and white bikini.

"Do you want an ice-cream?" I ask while standing up shaking the sand off my towel.

"Yeah," gabby signed

So I got up and went to the ice cream van in the car park. I came back with two chocolate ice creams Gabby and I had an amazing time, we were actually getting to know each other we never get on the only time we talk is when we are fighting with each other. I felt like she was hiding something from me.

After a while Gabby got up and started talking to this hot guy he was a life saver. "Gabby" I yelled trying to get her attention. But it was like she purposely ignored me, like she was ashamed of being my sister.

"Hey, Em" at first I didn't know who that was and then I turned around to see Anna and Ella walking down the steps to the beach.

"Hey, I thought you were getting here tomorrow" I said looking surprised that they are in their bikini's ready for a swim. "No, we got here last night it was supposed to be a surprise." Ella said while looking at Anna laughing. "So you wanna go for a swim?" Ella said while running towards the ocean.

After the swimming I started looking around for the guy in blue shorts, but he was no were to be seen. I went back to the cabin to find my father and mother making tea. "What are we having?" I asked curiously. "Burger's with chips," My father tells me while taking the hot saucepan off the stove. "Do you know where your sister is?" Mother asks. "Yeah she is at the beach, do you want me to tell her tea is nearly ready?" I ask hoping she says yes so I still have a chance to see hot running guy. "That would be good, tell her it will be ready in about 20 minutes. I want to have tea with the whole family tonight since we are on holidays."

"Yeah sure."

Our family never eats together because Gabby is normally out with her friends and eats tea later. Mum and dad have work so I have to eat alone, I have gotten used to it. Once you do it a few times, it doesn't really bother you.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

I grabbed my bag and my mother's frangipani hair-tie off the kitchen table and went for a walk on the beach. Before I came on the walk I thought of possible solutions if I saw hot running guy, I would run towards him and say hi or I was thinking if I saw him I could pretend to drop something again. However, that would just make me look like a klutz.

I stopped to have a look at the ocean and I saw a dolphin it jumped out of the water, it was amazing. I stayed to see if it would jump up again but I couldn't see it so I gradually started to run again. Every man I saw running down the hill I stopped to see if it was hot running guy.

I did the same the next day and the next, I couldn't see him. The next day I started in the national park and then ran through the beach, but he wasn't there as well.

After a while, I gave up and that day I went to a shop with Ella. Ella loves shopping and spending money. I found a dress that I loved but didn't really need and Ella kept on saying "you have to buy it, it is so you." So I asked the shop assistant "Do you think it suits me?"

"Yeah it looks amazing!" The shop assistant said enthusiastically. Then I realized that it was her job to sell clothes. I wasn't going to use it much I spend most of my time studying. I go to put the dress back and I see hot running guy pass the shop that we were in. "That's him!" I yell to Ella.

"Who?" She says looking outside of the shop but deep down I think she knows whom I am talking about "hot running guy, he just passed the shop." I say sitting down looking disappointed, I couldn't talk to him. "We have to follow him, says Ella while helping me up and grabbing the bags of items that we already purchased from other shops. We run out of the shop and follow him; he went into a shop while we waited so we could follow him again.

When he came out of the shop, Ella stared and then said, "Wow, he actually is hot no wonder you are obsessed."

"I'm not abscessed I just want to talk to him." I say while following him to a park bench. After following hot running guy Ella was starving, I couldn't blame her, running around following someone for 1 hour is hard work, so we decided to go to a restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

This morning I decided not to go a run and instead stay in the cabin to have breakfast with my family.

Gabby and I left to go to the beach after breakfast. It was a lovely day the sun was out and the water still looked crystal clear. It was the best holiday ever. I sun-baked for about half an hour and then I felt too hot. "Do you want an Ice cream? I asked shaking all of the sand off my towel.

"Yeah, chocolate please." Gabby says with her eyes still closed. Before I even got the ice creams, a cricket ball hit my head. I was furious of course, so without thinking I yelled "Hey!" As I turned around to see that, the person that hit me in the head was the hot guy with blue shorts. "Oh, hey" I try to say realizing that I have a bump on my head already. "Did I hurt you?" He asks trying to see if it left a mark. "I'll be alright."

"I am sorry, we haven't been properly introduced, and my name is Ethan." Kindly shaking my hand, looking into his sparkling eyes helped me forget all about the bump on my head.

"My name is Emily; I am here for the summer holidays. Thanks for giving my hair-tie back by the way. When we met I wanted to say more than thank you, it is just that I don't talk to strangers that often. In fact I think I have talked to less than 3 strangers in my life."

"Yeah I know it is hard talking to someone you met like a few seconds ago, I know what you mean. I am also hear for the holidays. I was just wondering if you are not busy… Maybe you would let me take you out to dinner at the beach house?" Ethan asks nervously.

I stopped to think. "Tonight's great!"

I lied Ethan didn't know is that I had to have dinner with my two friends Ella and Anna. Ella is the type of person who always has to be right and she is the person that thinks she is prettier than everyone else is. Anna is a quite person she is the opposite of Ella. We are all best friends that go to the same school. We don't really hang out that much at school because Ella hangs out with her boyfriend and Anna is too busy studying. I on the other hand sit by myself and watch movies on my laptop.

That night I had no choice but to call Anna and Ella and asked if we could do tomorrow night's dinner instead, of course, they didn't want to but once I told them about Ethan they agreed. After talking to Ella and Anna, I started getting ready for my special date.

It took myself 1 hour to find the perfect dress and to finish my hair. After getting ready mother saw that, I was all dressed up and she knew it wasn't to go to the shop down the road to have dinner with Ella and Anna. So she asked why I was all dressed up. "I sort of um, have a date." I stumbled nervously.

"With who?" Mother asked.

"His name is Ethan; I talked to Ella and Anna they said it will be fine if we do dinner tomorrow night instead, they said it is fine." I said to mother.

"Well, have a good time, just don't tell your father. You know what happened with Tom." Her mother assured her.

Tom was one of my boyfriends but he was just using me to get my money and he cheated on me with the most popular girls in school. He only cheated because she was giving him money to cheat.

"Yes mother, we will tell him together after the date." I said to my mother.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

I was starving while waiting outside of the beach house for Ethan. There was security waiting outside everywhere and every time the door opened I could see a little of the beach house every time. It looked amazing from what I saw, the tables had flowers and the restaurant was all white and it looked like the perfect place to have a date.

"You came!" Ethan said surprisingly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said while turning around to face him.

It felt awkward so I started walking into the restaurant and Ethan flowed.

"Did you get a reserved table?" Asks a woman in uniform.

"Yes it is under, Smith" Ethan says.

"Right this way" another woman says while pointing at the direction.

I loved the restaurant it was so romantic, there the best view looking over the beach, I went running on this morning and I saw my sister swimming in the crystal clear water.

It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to eat because every time I thought of something I thought that Ethan wouldn't like me eating that, but then I realised if he doesn't like me for who I am then there is no point on the relationship going any further. In the end, I personally thought that the brown butter roasted chicken would be delicious. For dessert, I had the Noosa beach house dessert tasting plate (for two.) Ethan got the slow cooked ocean trout, and for dessert, he got pineapple 'upside down cake', and Ethan said, "It is better when you have one dessert each so you can share, and get the best of both worlds."

The date was amazing! When I arrived back at the cabin Ella and Anna was there waiting for me to come home. "What are you guys doing here?" I said looking confused.

"Well, your mum said we could come over and when you got back we could do something." Anna whispered because my father was asleep in the room next to mine.

"I am sorry, but I am shattered" I lied I just didn't want anyone to hear about the date till maybe tomorrow.

"Ok, well… See you at dinner tomorrow," They said sounding upset, I did not tell them about Ethan. I could tell they were dying to know what it was like.

"Sorry, I will call you in the morning. Bye" I whisper while they were departing the cabin.

"That's ok if you are too tired you can tell us tomorrow about the date." Ella says while trying to cheer me up. "Definitely!" I yelled I just released that I could have woken up father.

I quietly sneak into the room that father was sleeping in. He was still asleep, I was so glad I didn't wake him up.


End file.
